grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Perseo
Lord Perseo or just Perseo (also known as Periett or Periot in foreign servers) is the boss of the Temple of Destruction, and the God of Destruction. He possesses the attributes of Destruction, Chaos, Darkness, and Healing. His boss stage consists of several platforms and two small walls on either side of the stage, the wall on the right side of the stage being higher up. The wall acts like an obstacle and cannot be bypassed with most movements (including Arme's Teleportation and Jin's Rolls). Their main importance is to eliminate the Orbs that Perseo casts. Perseo, the God of Destruction, was actually testing the Grand Chase's ability to their fullest extent. After beating him, he offered the Orb of Destruction for their victory. However, he starts worrying about an ally, Gaia, the Goddess of Life. He then explains that the two were trying to flee and then attempted to seal their powers away (whereas Gaia merged with Rukkha to hide), though it failed. He then requests the Chase to support her. It is also strongly hinted that Perseo and Gaia are a couple, because he expresses feelings to her. Attacks He has several main attacks. One of his attacks is when he slashes the area in front of him twice while being stationary. Another is where he goes across the length of his room with his claws, damaging anyone who is in the way and who isn't high enough, even if they are on the other side of the screen. He may even "stomp" the ground which creates slabs of rocks ending up to a pillar, similar to the Druid's Fright Punisher (excluding the last hit). Perseo has 4 Mistons guarding him, and he is capable of summoning more if any dies. In addition, he may end up sacrificing them by absorbing their dark souls and then stashing them into his body, healing a certain amount of health depending on how many Mistons are still alive. Perseo also appears to have two attacks where he generates a glowing rune in his hand, the rune's color depends on the attack he uses. If Perseo generates a purple/black rune, he will slash wildly, sending glowing purple black orbs directly towards a player, similar to Victor's attack. It is possible to hit the orbs and destroy them, but their extreme speed makes it hard to eliminate them all. The best way to rid the orbs is to hide behind the wall. If Perseo generates a blue rune, he summons five smaller glowing blue orbs that tracks nearby players, and restore approximately 15% of a single bar of Perseo's health if they hit a player. These can be avoided by guiding them to one of the walls although they can go over or under the walls if led incorrectly, thus hitting the player. They can sometimes be avoided by using a skill, simply striking them (though not reliable as the Orbs move extremely fast and are constant), or running away until they vanish. Note: There are some occasions that Perseo will use the orbs without casting them. This usually happens when his maximum HP is under 25%. Trivia *Perseo is the only Deity that has a title in his name: "Lord". However, the other deities may have the same title for their high ranks, though aren't listed. **In fact, in dialogue, the Chase calls Samsara as "Lord Samsara", Ronan refers Starkiln as "Lord Starkiln" and the Chase name Gaia as "Lady Gaia". *Despite the fact that Perseo is the symbol of Destruction and Chaos, he is actually kind and caring with a hint of honor which is the opposite of his avatar. *Ironically, Perseo has healing and resurrection powers, though Destruction does not affiliate using revitalizing. It is probable that Gaia lent him this power. *It is suggested that Perseo may have organized the Abyss Knights, as they not only have a relationship to their nickname (Knights of '''Chaos'), they hold his destructive attribute. *It is probable that Ronan may be his follower as they both show honor within them along with some other "hinted" relationships as well. *According to a mission, it states that he dispatched DK Mark-IIs, meaning that he may be capable of crafting machinery. *Lord Perseo has a startling resemblance to the titular mecha of the series "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann". *Perseo has a set of accessories designed after him. It is rumored that the accessories were created by Perseo to protect the woman he loves, most likely Gaia. *According to the Naver Blog, Gaia dies in some distant future, with Perseo mourning her and selling his soul in hopes to revive her. *''Perseo is derived from Perseus (Περσεύς), the name of the first hero of the Greek mythology. *Perseo symbolizes Chaos, who in Greek mythology and in cosmology, is Gaia's father or brother. Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Story